


Still hope

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Beth refuses to give up hope for a better future





	Still hope

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a new beginning

„Sometimes I'm dreaming about it that I wake up in the morning and all the zombies are gone.“  
Beth smiled slightly shy, as often when she was alone with Daryl. 

„Hm,“ he said.  
„What would you do?“

„I would grab the chance for a new beginning. I want a house with a little garden. For Maggie and me. And Glen and the baby. A normal life.

And I want a library with tons of books. Only romance and love stories. Poetries. No drama, nothing about death and loss and all.“

Daryl kept quiet for a moment, then he shrugged.  
„I wouldn't know what to do with a chance like this,“ he admitted.  
„No place to go. No friends. No family. I would rather hang around in cheap bars again, drink too much, just to kill the time.“

To his surprise, Beth bent forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
„You would always be welcome in my home,“ she said.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Lands of Magic - challenge 1 (2017)


End file.
